Perdido no Paraíso
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Ao perceber que seu sensei era lerdo demais, Lee toma uma iniciativa e deixa o treinamento muito mais divertido. YAOI/LEMON - GAI/LEE


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, eu só me divirto um pouquinho com os personagens

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, eu só me divirto um pouquinho com os personagens...

**Aviso (1):** CONTÉM YAOI/LEMON, não gosta não leia!

**Aviso (2): **Eu adoro Gai e Lee, eles são tão fofos!

**Perdido no Paraíso.**

Já havia se passado quatro anos desde que Gai-sensei havia conhecido seu aluno prodígio: Lee. Havia quatro anos que seu treinamento começara e havia quatro anos que Gai tentava conter seu "fogo" da juventude perante Lee. E o porquê era extremamente fácil de responder: Lee era seu aluno, Lee era muito mais novo, e era antiético ficar com um aluno mais novo.

Gai fingia que não via ou que ignorava, mas sabia que Lee correspondia ao seu amor desde o começo, e era isso o que tornava tudo mais difícil, ter a pessoa tão perto e não poder nem mesmo abraça-la!

Lee estava cansado de esperar seu sensei tomar a iniciativa, e estava cansado da tortura de vê-lo com roupa colada todos os dias. "Oras, se Naruto está com Kakashi, não haverá mal nenhum caso eu fique com o Gai-sensei!" pensou Lee se dirigindo para o centro de treinamento shinobi da vila de Konoha: Lee não era do tipo que esperava demais, e essa brincadeira boba de Gai-sensei já estava o cansando.

- Gai-sensei! – disse Lee correndo na direção de seu sensei com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Lee! – disse Gai em resposta, acenando para seu "aluno".

- Gai-sensei, queria saber se você não quer ir comigo dar umas 600 voltas pela cidade, eu não quero ficar sedentário Gai-sensei! – disse Lee com sua altivez.

- Ah, isso seria ótimo Lee! Bem, vamos lá – respondeu Gai com os olhos brilhando "mais uma oportunidade de ver a roupa do Lee ainda mais grudada em seu corpo" – um... Dois... Três! – quando a contagem terminou, Gai e Lee saíram correndo em disparada.

Ambos correram por uns 40 minutos, até que chegaram ao lugar onde Lee queria, após darem uma volta completa pela vila, ambos acabaram voltando ao centro shinobi, mas agora se encontravam nos alojamentos dos senseis. Gai corria distraído e não percebera onde estavam, até sentir um forte puxão em seu braço esquerdo, forçando-o a entrar no cômodo que se encontrava ao seu lado. Era uma sala retangular, e nas paredes direita e esquerda onde estavam uma frente à outra, encontravam-se camas, e logo no fundo do cômodo alguns armários. Ele nem mesmo teve tempo para reagir, já que logo foi jogado em uma das camas que tomavam toda a parede direta do local, sentindo um peso fora do comum sobre seu abdômen.

- Agora você não tem como fugir Gai-sensei.

Esta frase soou forte e sensual no ouvido do shinobi mais velho, fazendo-o perceber aonde se encontrava e o que estava acontecendo. Lee estava sentando sobre seu abdômen com uma expressão extremamente sensual.

Lee não esperaria mais e logo juntou seus lábios com os de seu sensei em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de luxúria. Ele sentiu um arrepio invadir-lhe a espinha quando sentiu o hálito quente de Gai tocar-lhe, e logo adentrou a boca do shinobi mais velho com sua língua, fazendo-a vasculhar cada canto, como se quisesse memorizar tudo o que havia ali. Gai levou certo tempo para entender tudo: Era Lee que estava em cima dele, lhe beijando com lascívia? Não, não podia ser. Seu aluno frágil e intocado, lhe provocando com frases sensuais? Não. Sim! Era ele, era Lee! Quem mais esperara, por quem esperara todos esses anos estava ali, bem na sua frente! Gai queria tocá-lo, queria senti-lo, queria deixar marcas em seu corpo que mostrassem que aquele shinobi era _só seu _e de mais ninguém!

Logo, Gai começou a retribuir os beijos de Lee com a mesma paixão e intensidade que o shinobi mais novo começara, sentindo arrepios e correntes elétricas invadirem seu corpo como em um turbilhão.

Logo Gai inverteu as posições com seu aluno, fazendo ficar em baixo de si e concentrando todo o seu peso em cima dele. Lee soltou um gemido abafado devido ao susto da ação rápida, mas logo se acostumou com o peso de seu sensei ali em cima de si. Mas Lee queria mais, muito mais. Ele lentamente começou a abrir o zíper que se encontrava nas costas do traje de seu sensei, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio intenso invadir-lhe o corpo. Não, Lee não estava ali para brincar, e se Gai pensou aquilo, ele realmente estava muito enganado. Gai continuou estupefato enquanto Lee lhe arrancava a blusa com certa irritação. Ver o peitoral liso, definido e sensual de Gai era uma visão maravilhosa, que despertava as sensações mais inimagináveis em Lee, desde encanto até a lascívia, tudo misturado como um mix de emoções. Logo ele começou a acariciar aquele objeto de desejo, circulando com as mãos as marcas dos músculos, enquanto sentia seu sensei corar violentamente.

A cabeça de Gai começou a se encher novamente, "Ele é seu aluno, o que você pensa que está fazendo?!", Gai decidiu parar, não por Lee, mas por si, não queria arruinar-lhe o pouco que lhe restava. E se descobrissem? Ele preferia ter Lee por perto e não poder tocar-lhe do que não te-lo de maneira nenhuma! Ele se levantou e recolocou a blusa, se dirigindo para a porta do quarto, quando sentiu um pulso forte segurar-lhe.

- Me possua Gai-sensei, eu imploro! Quero tanto sentir-lhe dentro de mim...

Ouvir Lee ali tão vulnerável, tão entregue a si, implorando por um pouco de amor era ao mesmo tempo excitante e triste para Gai: Ele queria possuí-lo, queria fazer loucuras com ele! Mas o que os outros iriam pensar? Desaprovariam com certeza, e isso não seria bom, tanto para ele como para seu aluno.

- Não se importe com o que os outros pensam Gai-sensei, eles não sabem metade do que acontece com você.

Era como se Lee lese seus pensamentos e como se tivesse as respostas de todas as questões do universo. Lee estava certo: Ninguém sabia, ninguém poderia julgar o que estavam fazendo.

- Mas Lee... Sabe... Vai doer... Muito. – disse Gai um pouco embaraçado, virando-se para encarar o aluno de frente. Lee soltou um sorriso sacana e se aproximou ainda mais de seu sensei, e chochichou-lhe:

- Me disseram que depois da dor vem um prazer incrível. – finalizou o shinobi mais novo mordendo o lábio inferior e lançando um sorriso excitado à seu sensei.

Era incrível como Lee estava atrevido naquele dia, e sinceramente, apesar de não conhecer-lhe este lado, Gai estava gostando. Ele soltou um sorriso pervertido antes de tocar na nuca de Lee, levando-o de encontro com seus lábios. Em questão de segundos, Lee já se encontrava deitado e Gai estava em cima de si, sem a blusa. Gai beijava Lee com lascívia e desejo, distribuindo mordidas por seus lábios. Calmamente, Gai retirou a blusa de Lee, vendo assim o peitoral frágil e com certas definições de músculos, inteiramente a sua disposição. Gai desceu suas carícias para o pescoço, distribuindo beijos e mordidas em todo o pescoço, arrancando suspiros e arrepios do shinobi mais novo. Logo, Gai acabou tirando o resto de seu traje de ninja, antes de dedicar-se inteiramente às carícias em Lee. Após cuidar de suas roupas, Gai começou a retirar lentamente as calças do seu aluno, deixando-o apenas com uma boxer branca. Gai sorriu atrevido antes de dirigir sua boca ao abdômen do shinobi mais novo, lambendo todo o local sensualmente.

Lee tentava (em vão) conter os gemidos que fluíam de sua boca a cada nova carícia de seu sensei. Ele sorria atrevido enquanto sentia a língua de Gai atraversa-lhe todo o corpo, causando arrepios e sensações indescritíveis, mas Lee não queria mais brincar: direcionou lentamente sua mão à cintura de seu sensei, pressionando-a para baixo. Gai assustou-se com tal ato e olhou incrédulo para o aluno, que apenas sorriu com lascívia mordendo o lábio inferior e respondeu:

- Não me faça esperar Gai, ou eu faço por mim mesmo.

Gai rapidamente entendeu o recado, dirigiu sua boca à boxer branca já apertada de seu aluno e começou a retirá-la com a boca, fazendo Lee se excitar ainda mais, após terminar, Gai sorriu atrevido vendo o membro completamente enrijecido de Lê pulsando de encontro ao seu. Olhou manhoso para o aluno e depois pronunciou em um suspiro, no ouvido do rapaz:

- Hm... Lee deixe-me me divertir um pouquinho... – Gai terminou mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando com delicadeza o membro de Lee, coisa que fez o ninja dar um pequeno pulo de susto, e arquear as costas. Lee respirou fundo sentindo cada célula de seu corpo implorar por aquele contato, antes de tentar (inutilmente) olhar seu sensei nos olhos e responder:

- Não Gai. Não esta noite.

Gai sentiu um arrepio invadir-lhe o corpo quando perceber que seu aluno tentava (inutilmente outra vez) livrar-se dos braços fortes e dominadores de Gai. O shinobi mais velho sorriu antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha esquerda do garoto e direcionar seu próprio membro à entrada fechada de seu aluno.

Sem qualquer tipo de preparação, Gai penetrou-lhe fazendo Lee berrar de dor por hora. Gai não resistiu, sentiu cada célula de seu corpo se excitar ainda mais com o berro de seu aluno, e adentrou novamente, desta vez fazendo-o com mais força. Lee urrou novamente de dor, mas desta vez soltou uma lágrima, ainda tentando conter a dor que aquilo lhe causava. Gai percebeu que seu aluno estava incomodado e não investiu mais contra ele, apenas começou a balançar seu quadril lentamente para que Lee se acostumasse com aquela estranha invasão. Logo, Lee sentiu a dor quase insuportável ser substituída sutilmente por um prazer imenso, que o fez começar a mexer o quadril junto com seu sensei.

Lee mexia o quadril no principio lentamente, mas depois começou a aumentar a velocidade e pressionando seu quadril contra o de seu sensei. Gai entendeu o recado e começou novamente a estocar Lee, desta vez mais forte e mais fundo, causando gemidos e arrepios em ambos.

Lee sentia um mix de dor e prazer incapaz de se explicar, e gemia cada vez mais alto, até que Gai acertou-lhe num ponto que causou-lhe ainda mais prazer, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto. Gai sorriu maliciosamente antes de começar a investir contra aquele local, estocando o shinobi mais novo cada vez mais fundo. Lee já nem ao mesmo sentia as pernas, urrava de prazer enquanto sentia seu sensei invadir-lhe sem aviso prévio, e apesar de tudo Lee gostava, Lee adorava. Revirava os olhos quando sentiu que já não agüentaria mais, e acabou derramando seu sêmem no abdômen de seu sensei, que sorriu satisfeito. Assim que Gai sentiu a entrada de Lee pressionar seu membro, Gai acabou gozando também dentro de Lee, dando-se por vencido e deitando ao lado do shinobi mais novo.

Lee permanecia calado, com os olhos fechados tentando recuperar o fôlego. Gai sorriu maliciosamente antes de começar a acariciar-lhe o abdômen, como se ainda não tivesse se cansado das caricias de mais cedo.

Quando Lee finalmente recuperou o fôlego, virou-se para seu sensei e exclamou sarcástico:

- Você não cansa Gai-sensei? – perguntou incrédulo enquanto sentia novos arrepios invadirem-lhe quando Gai começou a acariciar-lhe a virilha.

- É o fogo da juventude Lee. – Gai riu cinicamente antes de morder o lóbulo direito da orelha do shinobi, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno suspiro.

- Hm, respondeu Lee olhando seu sensei com lascívia. – então eu acho – ele continuou, sentando-se em cima de seu sensei, acariciando-lhe o peitoral – que nós devemos aproveitar ao máximo o fogo da juventude. – Riu Lee terminando a frase, enquanto mordiscava o pescoço de seu sensei.

- Mas Lee – começou Gai inquietamente, enquanto soltava um longo suspiro tentando conter um gemido – Podem entrar sabe? – concluiu Gai enquanto olhava seu shinobi incredulamente.

- E daí? Nós estamos treinando, lembra Gai? – finalizou Lee lançando um olhar sexy para o shinobi mais velho, antes de atacar novamente seu pescoço.

Realmente, Gai e Lee estava treinando.

#

UFA! Terminei, desculpas pela demora. Mandem rewiens.


End file.
